


HUFFLEPUFF

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrostic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt





	HUFFLEPUFF

He never quite  
Understood why the others  
Felt his house was not as good  
For he knew that his housemates  
Loyal, just, and  
Even brave  
Put values above trifles  
Understanding that to look a  
Fool is to be a  
Fool


End file.
